


Midnight Kisses

by delilah24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff, Sabriel angst, sabriel comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilah24/pseuds/delilah24
Summary: Uninterested with the flow of time, Gabriel has never celebrated New Years Eve. Until tonight.





	Midnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This can either be set before Michael releases Dean the first time, just this time he doesn't give him up for a longer period of time, or after he takes him a second time. It doesn't matter much so take your pick!

Century after century, millenia after millenia, time barely fazes the likes of angels. Especially the archangels, who have been here since very the beginning. After all, they’re immortal. Why should they care about the passage of time? They had all the time in not just the world, but the universe.

Although Castiel has often said that he now feels the effects of time pulling on his mind, worrying about the hour of the day or the minutes left until something, Gabriel couldn’t say the same. What differentiated their different perceptions, Gabriel reasoned, was he didn’t live under the stressful circumstances Castiel did. At least not for a majority of the time. He didn’t care when he was having a drink or sex, as long as it was happening. It was more often than not he would think only a couple of days had passed when Loki would correct him to say that it had been a couple of months. And to that, Gabriel would simply shrug and plan his next move in their game of poker. Then, of course, he was captured by Asmodeus, who didn’t really bother to give the time of day. And being in the Empty for a while didn’t help, so even now he didn’t have a sense of the time.

The point being, as Gabriel recounted all this, was that it was now New Years Eve, and this was Gabriel’s first time celebrating it. As much as he loved a party, he had his own moral principle of “partying with purpose”.

“You don’t just party for no reason,” Gabriel explained to Castiel, who appeared surprised when Gabriel had told him he had never celebrated New Years Eve, “You need some kind of purpose. Pity party, after a girl broke up with you, friday party for making it through the week, birthday party -”

“You celebrate birthdays?” Castiel narrowed his eyes.

“Crash them, mostly,” Gabriel corrected, “I just don’t see the point of celebrating the New Year. Time’s still moving, big whoop,” he rolled his eyes and took a sip of the spiked punch they had put on one of the library tables. For a bunch of people who hadn’t had a part in a decade, Gabriel had to admit the refugees threw together a pretty nice setup. They had chips of all flavors, a bar on the war room table, colorful lights that bathed the bunker in a purplish hue when the lights were shut off, and they even managed to drag a TV down and set it up to get the live dropping of the ball on. Everyone was milling around, chatting and kind of bobbing along to music on the radio as the drank their fill. It was pretty nice. 

Gabriel just wish Sam would come out to see it.

Sam had been so damn depressed since Michael had taken Dean. He was an empty shell of that floppy-haired moose Gabriel loved. Right now, he was holed up in his room, trying to do something, anything, to get a lead. He had heard the clicks of his mouse and the tapping of laptop keys so much it was like Chinese water torture to Gabriel. He looked down at his punch as he thought of Sam, swirling it gently in the cup as he moved his hand a little. The scarlet liquid sloshed around, reminding Gabriel of blood. Ugh, blood. Something about the sight of blood made his stomach queasy if he thought about it too much, ever since Asmodeus held him captive. He cleared his throat and put the cup down beside him on the table he had been leaning up against with Cas, and stood up straight. 

“Hey, I think I’m going to go get some peace and quiet for a little while. Will you be alright partying by yourself?” Gabriel asked. He knew Cas wasn’t the best at socializing, and it’s a shitty thing to leave a man hanging at a party, but damn that punch had thrown him off, and so had thinking about Sam all alone in his room.

“I’ll be fine, Gabriel. I’m not a fledgling anymore,” Castiel assured. Gabriel flashed a smile and nodded, giving a little wave before walking off down the hall, where he let his smile fall and a sigh escape his lips. He felt his whole stature deflate, then again straighten as he tried to look stronger for Sam. He didn’t want to bring his own problems down on him, not now.

Making his way through the tightly-squeezed corridors that he hated so much, he came to Sam’s room and knocked on the door in an upbeat rhythm. “Who is it?” Came Sam’s muffled reply.

“Your friendly, neighborhood -” Gabriel was about to say ‘archangel’, then thought better than to reference Michael indirectly, “- Spiderman.” He finished the quote regularly.

“Come in, Gabe.”

Gabriel opened the door to Sam sitting with his legs crossed, laptop held steady between his knees as he tapped away, not even looking up at Gabriel as he came in and closed the door. The archangel walked over and waved his hand in front of the screen, forcing Sam to look up at him. Gabriel almost wished he hadn’t - his eyes were tired and dull with bags hanging beneath them, right over the scruffy beard he had regrown. Seeing a beard on Sam made Gabriel hate them now. They always meant Sam was sad.

“You know there’s a party out there, right?” Gabriel pointed over his shoulder with his thumb at the door.

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Sam muttered and rolled those tired eyes of his. He hadn’t been happy to find out the refugees were planning a party instead of working, and even when he caved in he was reluctant. Gabriel frowned and sat on the side of the bed.

“Maybe I don’t know much about taking care of yourself, with being immortal and all, but I don’t think it’s healthy to stay up for...however long you’ve been up for. And when was the last time you ate?”

“This morning.”

“Sam, for you ‘this morning’ is five in the freakin’ a.m., that’s not good,” Gabriel took a notebook out of the clutter of notes around Sam and a pen, scribbling on it then ripping the page out and handing it to Sam like a prescription, “I’m ordering you to get out there, get a plate of food, eat, and then sleep for as long as you can.”

Sam glanced down at the paper and snatched it away, crumpling it into a ball and tossing it to the floor on the other side of his bed. “I’m fine Gabriel. God, why are you so damn concerned in the first place?” He snapped, furrowing his brows. Gabriel had to admit, he was taken aback by this.

“I don’t know, I’m just worried about you is all. Do I need a reason?” Gabriel asked, “If you want one then, it’s because you were so concerned about me after I had been rescued. So, why were you so worried about me?” Gabriel returned the question, which was met with silence as Sam once again lowered his eyes to the laptop screen, purposefully busying himself so he couldn’t answer. He jerked his fingers away as Gabriel slammed his screen down.

“Gabe -!” Sam was stopped as Gabriel slapped his hand over his mouth, looking deep into Sam’s eyes.

“Samshine, please, I’m just worried about you. I’ve shown you before how you run yourself into the ground whenever you don’t have Dean around, haven’t I?” Sam nodded slightly, “You went batshit crazy destroying other people. But I think I’d rather have you killing other monsters than practically killing yourself.”

A faint red bloomed across Sam’s cheeks, and Gabriel’s hand felt warm with his breath. Gabriel moved closer and slid his hand to one side of Sam’s face, cupping the other side as well. “Just take care of yourself, alright? Or I’ll just have to do it for you.”

Sam nodded, using it as a moment to find his words. “Yeah...okay…”

Gabriel smiled softly and grabbed Sam’s hand. “The gang has a bunch of food out there. Come out and get some.”

Gabriel pulled Sam from his bed, but Sam let go of his hand for a moment, making Gabriel turn back to him. “I knew what you were going through.”

“What?”

“That’s why I was - am - worried about you. I can understand you, in a way.”

Gabriel’s cheeks grew hot. “Well then, we’ll just have to help each other out, won’t we?”

A ghost of a smile crossed Sam’s lips. “I guess so,” he reached forward and took Gabriel’s hand, allowing the angel to lead the way into the main room of the bunker. The refugees turned their heads and gave a whoop of a greeting to Sam, glad to see him join the fun. Sam rolled his eyes once again and gave a silent wave, before Gabriel tugged him over to the plethora of snacks laid out and began piling food onto a plate placed in Sam’s hands. He then whirled away from Sam and came back with two cups of punch in hand, giving one to Sam, who grinned as he clinked it against Gabriel’s cup and they both took a sip.

Time passed quickly, as before they knew it it was only a minute until midnight, and everyone was getting ready, some of them seeming to pair off as the seconds got closer, and low, teasing “ooooh”’s escaped others lips as they watched them pair off, laughing and taking more drinks, some trying to shove each other to another girl or guy. Gabriel looked around in confusion. “What’s going on?” he asked Sam.

“Um...Well, at midnight, people like to kiss just as the ball drops,” Sam explained, “It’s kind of like a tradition.”

“Oh,” Gabriel nodded. He glanced around at everyone, then back at Sam, who was looking down at him with a scarlet face. Gabriel’s lips stretched and he turned himself to face Sam fully. “I wonder if anyone will ask me to kiss them,” he winked.

Sam laughed. “Gabriel, do you want to -”

Out of nowhere, the countdown seemed to speed up, and now they were counting down from five. Gabriel reached up and cupped Sam’s scruffy beard as he had done before, smirking, and then pulled him down into a kiss just as confetti exploded across the screen and cheers of “Happy New Year!” Rang throughout the bunker. Gabriel pulled away and laughed at the shocked expression on Sam’s face, which must have been contagious as Sam began to laugh too, shyly rubbing the back of his neck as men nudged him and Gabriel, daring them to do it again.

“You don’t have to dare me,” Sam replied, as he bent lower and kissed Gabriel again, a roar of laughter coming from the men, along with slurred congratulations, seeing as most of them were drunk off their asses. They smiled at each other again.

“New year, new us,” Gabriel said as Sam led him away from the crowd, and embraced him warmly in his arms, then hotly with his lips, well into the first day of the New Year.


End file.
